vaffandomcom-20200213-history
VanossGaming
Evan Fong also known as 'VanossGaming '''is a popular YouTuber known for his exceptional editing skills and ironic humor. His works include "funny moments" compilations of ''Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, the Call of Duty series, and numerous other games. His videos mostly feature multiplayer sessions with his friends. Vanoss is currently the 27th most-subscribed and 105th most-viewed channel on YouTube with a little over 400 videos uploaded thus far. * |||Vanoss||| * TurdManJones * Cheese * Night Owl As one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube, Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. Vanoss' earliest known video is a Whiteboy7thst Remix, and has a rating of 98%. The video was not his very first video. His older videos have been deleted for unknown reasons, judging from being well edited and having an outro. After his days of Modern Warfare 3, he stopped using generic Youtube gaming intros. He began to use the rainbow thumbnail we know today. These videos have also had very good ratings and views, but the quality is amateurish compared to his current content. After a bunch of uploads of MW3 and remixes, Black Ops II was released. The first BOII video consisted of a game intro and a variety of funny moments. As of April 2014, the video currently has 1.5 million views and a 96% rating, along with over 2k comments. Vanoss then started a series of funny moments and remixes of Black Ops II with a total of over 80 videos. This caused his channel to grow at an immense rate for a period of time. His sudden accumulation of subscribers went from 200k and quickly rose to 2 million. Thereon, subscriber count rate gradually trickled down. To celebrate this unexpected milestone, Vanoss uploaded his Best Moments video, as shown below. His most popular series, with over a total of 85 videos, is Grand Theft Auto V. After he finished Black Ops II, he started his first GTA V funny moments video. It received critical acclaim with very high ratings and positive comments. This series also drastically increased Vanoss' popularity by increasing his subscriber/view count to levels beyond the popular Youtubers of Smosh and HolaSoyGerman. (He ended Black Ops II with 2 million subs on October 31st.) From then to January 2015, he gained over one million subscribers. A series Vanoss and Delirious started together. With compilations of funny moments and a brief exploration of the game, there are eight videos in total (though one was blocked from the site). During one of the videos he The short-lived series received positive ratings during its run. It includes funny moments and an exploration of the game. It has received very positive reactions from viewers. However, this series is no longer ongoing. A series he started in which he combined with Black Ops II and GTA V. He makes videos of Sandbox, Hide and Seek, Prophunt and Scary Maps with his friends, but have been less acknowledged than GTA V. Over time, the series gained a lot of attention that allowed it to rival against GTA V, since Vanoss began to run out of skits to do and glitches to mess with. This series is on a sporadic status as of March 2016. Originally he uses a giant Luigi character but later on, like his friends, he uses his GTA V player model either the Night Owl or the basic type. Although in the very early stages of his Garry's Mod videos, before using the Luigi character model, Vanoss would use either the Iron Man or Batman character model, though mostly the latter than the former. A series he started playing with his friends. In many of his videos he wasn't able to escape from the killer and sometimes causes the generator to explode which annoys his friends and usually gets killed in the process. He has yet to become the killer. A Youtube Red animated series he starred in alongside with fellow youtubers Mr. Sark and SeaNanners where he plays as himself. In many videos, his goal is to become a member of the team to stop the paranormal activities due to being fired by all of his other jobs, but is constantly rejected by them due to not being reckless and unprepared. * He currently has over 18.1 million subscribers, as of Aug 3rd, 2016, making him the 27th most-subscribed channel, and has over four billion views, making him the 105th most-viewed channel. *He currently has a little over 400 videos of gaming content. *He makes $44.7k - $447.3k monthly and $536.8k - $5.4M yearly (estimated). *At one point, Vanoss gained more subscribers daily than the most-subscribed YouTuber of all time, PewDiePie. * Vanoss was nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards of 2014. *His birthday is on July 31, 1992, which currently makes him 24 years old. *He was interested in YouTube during 2007 and was inspired by people like whiteboy7thst and SeaNanners. *He likes rap, rock, heavy rock, electronic music, and several other music genres. He also has a habit of alternating between his favorites. *He plays the guitar and has learned all the Metallica songs by heart. *He currently lives in Los Angeles, USA, and has visited the Caribbean. *Vanoss is Asian. He is half-Korean (mother), half-Chinese (father). *He can speak some French. *He has played hockey since the age of six and has played competitively against many teams in Canada. *His favorite hockey team is the Pittsburgh Penguins. *He claims he eats pasta more than rice, which contests the Asian stereotype. *Vanoss claims he is bad at mathematics, but he doesn't find it terrible. *His favorite movies are Stepbrothers, Expendables, and Good Burger. *His favorite TV shows are Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter, The Office, and Breaking Bad. *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is his favorite game. *He played with and against Jeff Skinner and Tyler Seguin from the NHL. *He tried marijuana in college but stopped after cooking a questionable batch of hamburgers. *He studied economics at university and is interested in entrepreneurship. *His name, Vanoss, is a reference to a BMW part (vanos) and was originally carried over from an account that his father made: vanoss62. Vanoss often used his father's account in his younger days, so when it was time to choose a name for his Youtube channel, he stuck with "Vanoss" and ended up with "VanossGaming". *Vanoss said that his greatest accomplishment was when he won a hockey skills competition at the age of ten. *As a child, he wasn't fully introduced to video games because of hockey. However, the first games he played and recalls playing are Freddy the Fish, Pajama Sam, Crash Bandicoot, and Duke Nukem 3D. *His real name is Evan Fong. *His birth sign is the Gemini. *He is said to be 5'11.25" (181 cm) tall and weighs 175 lbs (79 kg). *During his hockey career, he played in the Ontario Junior Hockey League. * He has also played on four hockey teams (from recent to oldest): Aurora Tigers, Dixie BeeHives, Vaughan Vipers, and Villanova Knights. * VanossGaming is the first to have a Brand New GMOD Player Model (The others are BasicallyIDoWrk, Daithi De Nogla and H2O Delirious) *"Keep calm and keep er' goin'!" *"What do you call a magic owl? Hoodini!" *"ALRIGHT!!" *"Hubada! Hubada!" 135FFC15E81F4C28A80B43ECF7C6993EEF8A19E3.jpeg|VanossGaming's Primary Gaming Character Heroes and Villains of Los Santos.jpg|"Heroes & Villains of Los Santos" Promotional Poster Hoonoss.jpg|VanossGaming's New Youtube Logo Houdini.jpeg|Promotional Poster Featuring Infamous Hoodini Kij.jpg|VanossGaming's Face Reveal Logo.jpg|VanossGaming's Old Youtube Logo The Crew.jpg|Promotional Poster Vanossimage.png|Evan Fong's Instagram Photo|link=https://www.instagram.com/vanossinstagram/?hl=en Wat.jpg|Old Channel Banner Should this wiki have transcripts for VanossGaming's videos? Yes No Maybe Note: a transcript is "a written or printed version of material". In this case, Vanoss's videos will be written in a script-like form. Category:The Crew Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMOD Player Models